


【扉泉】木叶总觉得自己药丸07

by qinci86



Category: tobiizu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	【扉泉】木叶总觉得自己药丸07

27.  
呆毛的梗

匿名帖：有个朋友生了宝宝，七个月了只给我们看过一次。从来不见他在朋友圈晒。问为什么，他冷冷回道：“太丑，我本来想等好看一点再给晒，结果一直这么丑。”

扉间：你到底对儿子的发色有什么意见？？？  
泉奈：就是讨厌白毛，呵呵。

28.  
愉快的周末就是要尽情的来一发

事后  
泉奈：啊——，一本满足！  
扉间：啊？一根你就满足了？（放下了影分身的手势）  
泉奈：EXM？？？

29.  
宇智波泉奈趴在床上，屁股高高翘起，红着脸呜咽道：“不、不行……”  
千手扉间双手握着厚实的臀瓣，闭上眼睛埋头细致地舔弄起来，并不答话。  
“我说了不行！”泉奈回头怒吼，“根本不解痒！”  
“竟然能被蚊子叮到屁股上，真是淫荡。”扉间直起身，一巴掌拍在富有弹性的臀肉上。  
“呵呵，是谁撕坏了裤子，害得我在家里遛鸟？”泉奈趴在枕头里，满脸生无可恋，“啊啊……冬天什么时候来啊，蚊子怎么还不灭绝！”

扉间啧了一声，假装没听见。  
有什么滚烫而熟悉的东西抵了上来，泉奈瞪圆了眼睛吼道：“等等？你这是要干什——痛！”  
“给你止痒。”  
“……那你快点飞雷神啊！”  
“别夹我，”打屁股，“我们慢、慢、来！”

30.  
现代AU

泉奈的钢笔滚到了沙发底下，他没办法，只能憋屈地伏在地上拼命深知了胳膊够。  
扉间坐在旁边的饭桌上，刷着PAD喝着咖啡。  
他一扭头，就看到视线里丰满挺翘的水蜜桃瓣，纯白色的内裤紧紧嘞在臀缝中，松紧陷入软嫩的臀肉里，简直诱人犯罪。  
千手扉间带着眼镜一脸正经地喝着咖啡，咖啡顺着他嘴边哗哗洒了一裤子，他却并没有发现。

31.  
现代AU  
扉间大马金刀坐在单人沙发里，从旁边的茶几上拿起一沓纸质文件。  
泉奈侧坐在扉间的怀里，两条长腿搭在沙发柔软的扶手上面，他的手垂了下去，文件散落一地，眼镜半掉不掉地挂在脸上。  
泉奈已经睡着了。  
扉间一只手拿着文件，权当泉奈的膝盖是扶手，另一手稳稳地搂着对方的后背，将人压在自己的胸前好睡得更舒服些。

32.  
假设宇智波都是能日天的OMEGA

“可怜的小鼬算错一次就怀上啦，止水真是神枪手啊啧啧啧。”泉奈幸灾乐祸。  
“我给他们推荐了二百种避孕的方法，看来根本没当回事。”扉间鄙视。

然后他们的套套就被求子心切（斑怀不上）的柱间扎了一堆洞洞

一个月后  
宇智波泉奈拿着验孕棒，万花筒都开了出来，他崩溃地吼道：“我踏马的眼睛不太好，有点重影，都看成两道杠了！”  
千手扉间满脸懵逼，整个人随风石化。  
（扒在门框后偷窥的柱间异常兴奋）  
（距离宇智波斑回家爆炸还有5分钟）

可怜的扉间一脸惊慌地跑进实验室查看自己的精子活性是不是太强，以至于能穿破套套。

后来他发明了毓婷。（别信）

33.  
扉间二火，泉奈暗部设定

“这就是暗部的纹身？你的手艺还可以啊。”泉奈穿着新做成的制服样品，对着镜子仔细端详。  
“叫暗杀战术特殊部队。”扉间纠正道。  
“我就叫暗部。”  
“……那就暗部吧。暗部主要进行保护影和预防外敌侵入忍者村的工作，尤其是不能见人的，所以每个人都会配备面具，面具的纹样我已经叫人赶制了。是直属火影的机构。”

宇智波泉奈干脆单膝压在千手扉间的大腿上，露出一个意味深长的笑容：“哦？保护火影？直属火影？”  
千手扉间抱住他的腰，将人拽坐在身上，笑道：“对，只属于我。”

TBC.


End file.
